


Unspecified Multiple Injuries, Initial Encounter

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Like so much angst, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Medical Trauma, Not Really Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Ben Solo, Past Domestic Violence, Phasma is not nice in this, Polyamory, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose has a nut allergy, Smut, Triggers, but only mentioned in passing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Trying to code an ambulance trip would be a lot easier for Ben if it wasn't for the paramedic, Rey Johnson dude messing up his notes all the time and not bothering to get hospital face sheets when dropping of patients at the ER.  And being that Ben was a medical biller, he never thought he was going to meet that particular crew member, until he did.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unspecified Multiple Injuries, Initial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone~! This is my brain child, and my wish fulfillment. I am a medical biller, so this is for me bitching about my crew members, who I have the absolute HIGHEST respect for, but it would be awesome if they didn't make my life hell.
> 
> There is so much medical jargon in this, please bear with me. I will try to put all the medical terms in the end with definitions, but also I'll try to use the full names of things before I start referring to them by their acronyms in story. I might miss a few, feel free to ask. <3
> 
> This is going to address specific types of domestic abuse, both physical and mental. And it's going to mostly be Ben who experiences it. Just there will be hidden injuries that culminated into an ER visit for Ben before he got out, and there is going to be a lot of gaslighting. I'll add more in as them come up. The overwhelming majority of all the DV is going to be in the past. But Ben is going to get triggered and he is going to exhibit behaviors of an abuse victim/survivor.
> 
> I know very little about EMT/Paramedic job duties, so I'm doing the best I can with the research I can find. If you see anything glaring, please feel free to email me privately at the email in my bio. 
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent beta. I try my best. ^_^

It started in the first hour of his nine hour shift, five ambulance trips in. He was doing well. Just two more trips to code before the end of the hour. He could do two more in fifteen minutes to meet his productivity goal. Except trip six was a wait and return. A doctor’s appointment that required the ambulance crew to pick the patient up, take them to the appointment,  _ wait _ for the patient, and then return them home. It was always set up as two trips, then noted as a wait and return. Usually doing a wait and return wasn’t that big a deal. It took a little more time, but it was still relatively easy for him, especially after nearly a year in this job.

Except this one wasn’t easy.

No, of course not. The crew had to spell the patient’s last name wrong on the second trip. So he couldn’t fucking  _ find _ it. And he needed to find it because the determination code noted advanced life support procedures performed, but hadn’t been done on the first trip. So it  _ had _ to be on the second trip. And he still couldn’t fucking find it. Why the fuck did a wait and return have an ALS treatment anyway? Wait and returns were always basic life support. Except when...

Ben groaned and clicked over to look at the crew names. And there it was. Fucking bane of his existence, asshole Rey Johnson, paramedic. The  _ one _ paramedic in the whole of First Order Medical Response that he worked for. The only one they could “afford.” The guy was a total menace to all of the billers, but most especially to Ben because he worked Ben's area most often. So of  _ course  _ the trip was fucked up.

_ “Mother fucker,” _ he mouthed, making sure not to say it aloud because his manager was one cubicle over and two down from him.

So he searched for the second trip. And searched. He went through the list of trips waiting to be billed, nothing. Went to the records website, nothing. Tried searching for the trip number by changing it by one number a few times, nada. Finally he searched by the patient's date of birth and the date of service. And fucking  _ finally.  _ He looked around the account to see what was off.

“How?!” he whispered to himself. “Fucking  _ how  _ do you spell the last name wrong between two trips for the same patient?! Especially when you have the  _ same _ last name?!”

Ben groaned softly as he went through the sequence of keyboard commands at hyperspeed, now that he had the info he needed. He looked at the corner of the monitor where he could see the number of trips he’d billed so far this morning and groaned again.  _ Great. Thanks, Man. Now I’m twenty minutes behind. Fucking fabulous. _

It was fine. Totally fine. It was just the first hour. He could catch back up. And he kept that enthusiasm for most of the day, in spite of the multiple misspelled names, the DOB’s that were a number off, the socials that were also off by a number. That was on top of having to verify every single fucking Medicare HMO, invalid PCS and PCR documents, the lack of medical necessity, the supplies added when a procedure wasn’t noted, and the overwhelming majority of these trips were all. Fucking. Rey. Johnson.

Ben hoped he never met the man in person. Ben would probably punch him in the gut for all the pent up anger he had for the guy. Or not. Because Ben didn’t punch people. He fantasized about it because adults don’t actually punch other people out of pettiness. Or shouldn’t at least.

He managed to submit trip number sixty-three with the seven minutes he needed to send his emails, close all his screens and clock out. Ben was out the door within the fifteen second mark. At one minute, thirty five seconds, he was in his car. At four minutes, fifty-five seconds he was pulling into rush hour traffic. Ben finally took a breath of relief. Ironic that traffic was less stressful than work, but he always felt like he could finally relax and just drive. Sure people did stupid shit while driving, but after the tediousness of his job, having to be hyper-focused was a nice change for his brain.

Ben was just settling into the rhythm of stop and go when a call came into the Bluetooth and he seriously considered not answering when he saw the number. But Poe knew what he was like and would just keep calling. Over and over. Ben had tried to wait him out once; he hadn’t tried again due to unspecified and unthinkable repercussions.

So sighing, Ben hit talk on the wheel. “What?”

“Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend in the whole wide world?”

Ben snorted and slowed down as a hummer decided it was getting in his lane whether he slowed down or not. “I’m sorry. Have you hit your head? Like really really hard? I can code that if you have.” He smirked as he  _ heard  _ Poe’s eyes roll.

“You’re an asshole, Ben.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend--”

“Shut the fuck up, Solo.”

Ben’s snicker turned into an outright laugh. Poe wasn’t really all that bad, especially once he went back to his slick self and not the polite aid that he was for Ben’s mother.

“God, you’re such a pain in the ass. You’d think I was the older one.”

“I am only seven months older than you.”

“Yeah, so grow the fuck up.”

Ben started to snicker again, but then cursed as some asshole forgot they needed to exit the highway  _ right the fuck now _ . He tapped his breaks and swerved slightly to avoid the fire engine red mustang sliding on over from the third lane to the off ramp, narrowly missing at least two other cars beside Ben’s on his way over and he laid on the horn. “Mother fucker!”

“Ben, please don’t die. I have plans for you tomorrow.”

Ben blinked and resumed the normal flow of traffic. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t die before tomorrow. Finn and I need to borrow you.”

Ben knew Poe didn’t mean it the way it sounded, but what the hell. “Look, Poe, I’m flattered, man, but even if I am into dick sometimes, I’m definitely not poly.”

“That’s disgusting, Ben. You’re basically my little brother! You made me throw up a little in my mouth.”

Ben smirked as he looked in the rear view and side mirrors and hit the blinker to start making his way from the middle lane. “Still older than you, and slightly offended. I was at least polite in my rejection.”

“Finn and I need to borrow you for trivia night!”

Ben almost slammed on the breaks from incredulity. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“What?!”

“You want me to go to fucking AB's for trivia night? Why?!”

“Kaydel is sick and our alternate had to switch shifts with someone at work. We’re down to you.”

“What about Beaumont?”

“He’s a great guy, but like I always feel like he’s gonna tell me it’s not Penny’s boat.”

“He creeps you out because he reminds you of the actor that plays Charlie? Seriously?”

“Either that or talking a tree into taking him to Isengard.”

Ben ran a hand over his mouth. “Poe, you need to get a fucking life.”

“What do you think trivia night is for? Speaking of...?”

“Why do you need a fourth? Can’t you play three? Or how about skip?”

“It’s against the rules; we need four. And this is the only time Rose, Finn and I can do something together at the same time that doesn’t involve the sofa or the bed.” There was a significant pause. “Don’t fuck this up for my husband and girlfriend, Solo.”

Ben groaned and ducked into his exit lane for the next highway he needed to be on. “Fuck, Poe. Really?”

“Do you want to look Rose in the face and tell her she can’t go on a fun date with her boyfriends?”

No, Ben, did not want to do that. Rose had two responses to cancelled plans, both involving her ripping your heart out. Either with her bare hands or with her puss-in-boots eyes. “No,” he muttered petulantly. “But you’re going to owe me.”

“One step ahead of you. I talked your dad into going to the gala with your mom, instead of you.”

That startled him. Moving into the middle lane on the 202, he gunned the gas and took off down the one highway that cops were never on. “You told me that would cost me my first born.”

“If we lose trivia night it still will.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Fine. What time is it again?”

“Eight. The one on Gilbert and Baseline.”

“Gotcha. Bye, Poe.”

“Thanks, Ben. See you tomorrow.”

Sighing, Ben rang off and hit a cruising speed of seventy-nine miles an hour, just passing Country Club. Sixteen minutes to home. It should have been relieving, but the honest truth was tomorrow’s trivia night was the very highlight of his week. Knowing that just pushed into sharp contrast just how lonely he was and he couldn’t ignore it like he usually did. He still didn’t want to go, but at least he would be with friends and he would be out of the house. He was pretty sure the cat was getting tired of his being home all the time bullshit. She glared at him a lot now, since Poe and Finn got married and basically had no time ever to do anything that didn’t involve the two of them, and sometimes Rose. It probably wouldn't be that bad.

Ben exited the highway into his side of town and glanced at the clock on his dash. Three minutes ahead of schedule. Ten minutes back to the house. Alone.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“That is incorrect,  _ Flying Purple People Eaters!” _

The MC turned to one of the other tables to ask them what their answer was while Poe, Finn, and Rose all turned to glare at him.

“You guys knew what you were getting into when you asked me to be your fourth,” he muttered, blithely ignoring the fact that he was blushing just a little.

“It was the first question, Ben,” Rose muttered. “It’s the easiest question of the night.”

“I don’t watch anime! How should I know the answer!?”

All three of them stared at him. 

“What?!”

“Her name is Sailor  _ Moon _ , Ben,” Poe said. “What fucking planet do you think she’s from?”

“The moon is  _ not _ a planet! It’s a satellite! The next best guess was Earth!”

All three of them groaned. “I’m sorry,” he said, ducking his head a little. “You guys know I’m bad at this...”

Finn leaned over to Poe. “He’s doing the soulful puppy eyes.”

Poe nodded. “He is. Rose is going to turn into a puddle.”

“Oooohhhh!!!! Benny!!!!!!!!” Rose threw her arms around Ben and hugged him tightly, patting him on the arm and telling him that it was alright. He’d get the answer next time. And to stop doing the eyes because she knew what he was doing and it was cheating.

Ben smirked and rested his cheek on the top of her head briefly, patting her hand on his arm. He’d missed this. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed this until he got here. Maybe he  _ should  _ let them talk him into being their permanent fourth.

They went through at least six other rounds before the appetizers and Rose’s salad finally came out. They were just getting ready to start round seven when Rose had taken the first bite of her salad.

She coughed and made a confused noise. Ben being closest to her turned his head. “What’s wrong, Rose?”

Rose put down her fork and pressed her napkin to her lips even as she coughed again. “I think they changed the salad dressing,” she said, her voice starting to go wheezy.

Ben tilted his head around so he could look at her face. Finn and Poe put their chips down and peered at her as well. “Rose?”

Rose started gasping, very softly, but she looked at all three men pleadingly and Ben’s heart sank as he looked at her salad. “Finn, call 911...” Ben said as he turned to his other side, pulling her purse out from between him and the wall.

Finn was already dialing and Poe was up and running toward the kitchen. Rose reached out and clutched at Ben’s arm with more strength then she normally exhibited. He thought she was trying to gasp out his name, but when he looked back at her, her lips were already starting to swell. Ben turned and dug through her purse faster.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. Let me just get your pen.” Calm. He needed to remain calm. The three of them had been through this before. Not often, and it was horrible every time, but they knew what to do. He could hear Finn’s voice on the phone as his hand clutched around the thick pen and he dropped her purse on the table, heedless of plates and food.

“Sit back, Rosey,” he said softly, pushing her back by the shoulder. Her lips were turning blue. This was going a lot faster than it had in the past. Jesus. Ben looked for the date on the pen, his hands shaking. It was the only thing he could remember, to make sure it wasn’t expired. It wasn't. He reached over Rose’s lap, popping off the safety cap as he moved. He pressed the end into her leg steadily until he felt, rather than heard the click. It was too loud in the restaurant to hear the click.

Rose’s hands reached for Ben’s arm, clutching tightly at it as he counted to ten. Carefully, he pulled the pen away from her, straight out from how he had pushed it in and set it on the table as he rubbed the injection side. “There you go, Rosey,” he said, forcing himself to smile at her. “You’re good now. You’re safe.”

Finn set the phone down and scooted out of the booth as Poe returned with the manager. The manager was holding a label. Rose’s boyfriends both knelt at her side, both of them taking her hand and looking up at her. They had the same worried smile on their lips he probably had. Ben looked up at the manager. “What was in the salad dressing?” he asked him.

“It’s just a vinaigrette,” the man said frantically, “there shouldn’t be anything in it!”

Ben reached his hand out for the label and snatched it up when the manager handed it to him. He read through the ingredients for a moment before he found it. “Cashews,” he muttered, but Poe and Finn both heard him. Both their heads whipped to the manager. Ben glared at him as well. “When did you change the dressings?”

The manager’s eyes were wide and as the paramedics came through the front door, they now had the attention for the whole restaurant. “Just this week,” the man said. “Company wide.”

“Did you tell anyone about the change of the dressing?” Ben raised a brow at the man as the gurney was brought up and the paramedic and EMT came up to their booth.

“T-there were labels...but...”

Poe stood abruptly and turned on the man. “There were  _ labels? _ And where the fuck were  _ they? _ ” he asked dangerously.

The man looked shaken. “We didn’t have a chance to get them on all the m-menus.”

Poe opened his mouth, but Finn put a hand on his, pushing him to the side so the paramedic could get in.

“Hey, Rose,” said a petite young woman, kneeling down so she could look up into Rose’s face, a pen light in her hand. “You just really wanted to get me here for trivia night didn’t you?”

Ben started, noting the patch on the arm of the women's button down. She worked for First Order Medical Response. Given the area, she might even be one of his crew members. He wondered which one. He’d never met any of his crew members. They didn’t exactly have Biller-Crew mixers, after all.

“..Ey!” Rose squeaked out. “I...I...”

The woman took the opportunity to flash the penlight into Rose’s mouth. “I know you really wanted me to meet your boys, but this is a little extreme, don’t you think?” She grinned up at Rose, clearly to keep the mood light. “How’s the breathing?”

“I think it’s okay,” Rose rasped. “But I’m also on the verge...of panic and I know...that’s just going to make it worse.”

The woman nodded. “I know that feel. Let’s get your vitals and get you on the gurney, yeah?”

The woman looked up at Poe and Finn, who were engaged in a dressing down with the manager, then looked back at Ben. “What was it?”

Ben looked at the salad bowl. “New salad dressing, apparently. The label says it has cashews in it.”

The woman’s lips tightened and she narrowed her eyes at the manager, but then went back to Rose, the thinned out lips turning into a tight smile. “Alright, sweety. Let’s get you up so we can do those vitals.”

The medic stood and held her hand out to Rose, who took it and started scooting out. Ben followed, pressing a hand to Rose’s back to steady her. Once she was standing, Rose moved off to the lowered gurney and sat. “When did you use your epipen, Rose?”

Rose, who looked like she was concentrating on breathing looked at Ben, who was standing now. The woman looked up at him and her eyes went a little wide. She stood back up to her full height. Yeah. He was a fucking redwood. He got that a lot. “About ten minutes ago,” he told her, leaning back against the booth and bringing his height down. “It was about three or four minutes before you guys got here.”

The woman nodded and went back to Rose. Since Finn and Poe were still talking down the manager, Ben used the opportunity to watch the woman. On the one hand, she was very professional. It was clear that she knew Rose, and if her comments earlier were anything to go by, might be Rose’s new roommate. But she didn’t seem phased in the least, so maybe not. Or she was just really good at her job.

She was also really, really beautiful. Like really beautiful. Her smile was absolutely brilliant and she did it with such ease that he was certain she didn’t spend up time frowning, unlike him. He wondered which crew member she was. They didn’t have very many females. Though given that she was apparently working her way through an ALS assessment...

“Oh fuck!” he hissed and turned away. They had exactly one crew member who could do an ALS assessment. And apparently, he wasn’t a dude. Ben covered his mouth as he felt it fall open. So the dude he hated was this incredibly beautiful woman that smiled like an angel but was most likely a hellion given her choice of profession.

“You okay over there, guy?” he heard her ask.

“Ben,” Rose gasped out.

“You okay over there, Ben?”

Ben turned, forcing his mouth into some sort of smile...he hoped. “Totally fine,” he said.

Rey and Rose looked at each other and yeah, no he’d fucked the smile up. “Totally fine,” he repeated. “I’m gonna go save the manager from Poe and Finn.” Ben turned on his heels and made his way over to the couple.

“...and the next time you have a menu change, I hope that the next person who has an allergic reaction also has an epipen because otherwise you’re gonna have a dead body on your hands, clear?”

Ben winced. Poe was giving the speech this time then. “Guys?” he said coming up behind them. “Ambulance is here. They’re looking at Rose now.”

Finn turned to look past Ben and then stepped around to head over to his girlfriend. Poe however got a good look at Ben and so when he dismissed the manager and put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

Ben had put his hand up and shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get back to Rose. They'll probably take her in."

Poe pursed his lips but nodded. "If you say so. Do they need to take her in?" 

Ben nodded. "Yeah epipens are really just a temporary solution. They want to take her into the ER to evaluate her."

This last was said just as they were within hearing distance and the apparently  _ Rey-fucking-Johnson  _ turned her head back toward him. “He’s right,” she said. “It’s important that we make sure we get her checked out to make sure she’s not going to react again.” She turned her eyes to Ben, and there was a particular... _ look _ she shot at him. He tried to interpret it but it kind of looked like interest, and he was certain that wasn’t even remotely possible.

“Alright, girlie,” Rey said to Rose. “Let’s get you going, yeah?”

Rose nodded and they got her turned and into semi Fowler's position before getting her belted up and the rails locked in place. They got out of the door without too much trouble, though Rose tried to keep her face hidden. Ben knew what that was like. Having people watch you being wheeled to an ambulance wasn’t the best experience.

“Let’s go,” he said to Finn and Poe. “The nearest hospital is Banner Desert so we’ll head over there.”

Finn was on Ben’s heels as they grabbed up their things and headed to the exit. “Is she going to be okay?”

Ben tried to smile again, trying for reassurance. It seemed to help. “Yeah. Even if something goes wrong, the crew is more than able to handle it. And Banner Desert is only about ten minutes away from here. It’ll be fine. If you want, I’ll drive us?”

Finn turned to look back at his husband as they watched Rose get loaded in the rig. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Ben nodded. “Alright. Let’s go now, so we’ll be there when they get there.”

The drive was a little more than eleven minutes, forty-seven seconds before he was dropping Poe and Finn off at the ER entrance and driving off to find a spot. Fucking nightmare that usually was, but he managed to get lucky and find a spot in two minutes, thirty-two seconds as someone was leaving just as he was coming around the corner.

Finn and Poe were at the information desk by the time he got in there, getting their visitor badges. Poe handed one to Ben. “They’re getting her settled into a room now and they’ll let us back as soon as she’s hooked up to the monitor.”

Ben nodded and followed both men to the long waiting area until they were let back. Rose looked insanely better. They had her on the oxygen, but a lot of the swelling had gone out of her cheeks and her eyes were a little less narrowed. He let Finn and Poe in first.

“Hey, Rose. How are you doing?” Finn asked, settling on one side of her to take a hand. Poe settled on the other side of her and took the other hand. 

Ben took a deep breath and sighed, smiling a little, but it felt bitter. The three of them looked wonderful together. There was a very strong bond between them, even having only known each other for a little less than a year. Not wanting to intrude, Ben stepped out of the curtain and started heading back to the waiting room. They didn’t need him. As usual.

He was nearing the sliding glass door to hit the button and walk through it, but it opened before he got there and a petite woman walked through, tank top riding up her belly from the waist of her scrub pants. Her hair was no longer pulled back tightly, but in a messy, damp bun on top of her head. “Oh! Ben, right?”

Slowly, he nodded his head, running a hand behind his neck as it prickled. “You’re Rey.”

She nodded. “I’m actually Rose’s new roommate, if you didn’t already know.”

Ben gave her a tight smile and nodded. “Yeah, I picked up on the context clues. Poe and Finn are in there right now and the three of them are kind of having a moment. Might be best to wait a little while.”

Rey nodded back. “Gotcha. Not a problem. So, I’m off shift and I haven’t eaten yet. Wanna run across to McD’s and get something to eat?”

Ben blinked. “Ah...I.” He cleared his throat and shook his head a little to clear it of his surprise. “It’s probably best if someone stays here in the waiting room just in case they need something.”

Rey nodded again, pulling the very corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and Ben’s mouth watered to pull the same lip between his teeth.

“You know what, you’re right. There’s some vending machines in the foyer. I’ll get something from there.”

Without a word, she turned on her heel, digging something out of the pocket near her knee. Ben shook his head again. What the fuck was he thinking about? He inhaled deeply and turned himself to go find a comfortable as possible seat in the waiting area. Within moments, there was a bottle of water and a bag of Fritos thrust in his face. Ben started at the slender hand for a moment, then up the arm until he got to hazel eyes.

“What’s this?”

“Food,” she said, shoving the items at him again. “If you had only just gotten the salads and appetizers, I’m going to assume that none of you ate anything before having to come here. I can’t do anything about them, yet, but I can make you eat.”

Ben raised a brow.  _ “Make _ me eat?”

That same corner she’d bitten before quirked up into a smirk. “Well, maybe that’s a strong phrase. I will nag the fuck out of you until you just eat to shut me up.”

Ben looked sideways as he thought about that. “Fair enough.” He took the water and the snack and started again as she slid into his chair next to him. Ben had chosen one of the wider seats, not really wanting to deal with shoving his larger frame into one of the freakishly tiny seats. He took up a little over half the thing, but that didn’t seem to deter Rey. In fact, she smiled up at him, and then gestured at the still closed Frito bag in his hand.

Did she really need to be that close? There were several other seats around. Including other chairs next to him that was not  _ this  _ chair. “Um?”

She was shoving an Oreo in her mouth when she looked up at him again and with her lips very tight around the cookie said “What?”

“You’re really close.”

Rey nodded. “Yup.”

“Can I ask why?”

Rey shrugged, giving him an impish smile while she chewed. She swallowed and took a swig of water before she answered. “Because I like you, of course.”

Ben blinked. “I...what?”

“I like you. I think you’re cute.”

Ben shook his head, pulling away a little to get a better look at her face to see if she was messing with him. There was no guile in her soft eyes. “I don’t really understand what you’re saying.”

She huffed a little, but that smirk was back. “I want to ask you out on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALS Assessment - Advanced Life Support assessment. This is where the provider rendering care does an advanced assessment on the patient  
> BLS Assessment - Basic Life Support Assessment. Same thing by basic instead of advanced  
> DOB - Date of Birth  
> Medicare HMO - 3rd party insurance payer for Medicare eligible recipients (65 yo and up)  
> PCS - Physician Certification Statement. This is the notice that a Dr give the ambo crew to prove medical necessity for a non-emergency transport needed for Medicare/Medicare HMO payer  
> PCR - Form that states a patient is aware that they can be billed for any charges not covered by insurance, needed for Medicare/Medicare HMO  
> EMT - Emergency Medical Technician. These are your crew members that can check your vitals, but cannot do any invasive or advanced procedures  
> Paramedic - Basically the next tier up, so all the stuff that EMT's can do, but also the invasive/advanced procedures  
> Fowler's position - patient is seated in a semi-sitting position (45-60 degrees) and may have knees either bent or straight.  
> -I think that's all the non-obvious ones, or ones that don't make sense with context clues, but if I missed any, feel free to ask in the comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~! As always, remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are lovely, comments are delightful and MOAR is always inspiring.


End file.
